


Pet names

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Series: DEH and BMC crap short fics [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Banter, Bilingual, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Boredom, Boys In Love, Dating, Drabble, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, Laughter, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: "Hey Jeremy?""Yeah?""Since we're dating, don't we need to call each other, like... Pet names and stuff?"(Rated T for swearing)





	Pet names

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and lonely and this is all fluff I didn't exactly plan for (enjoy though I guess)

"Hey, Jeremy?" Michael looked up from his phone, gazing in Jeremy's direction.

Jeremy tore his gaze off the TV in favor of looking at his boyfriend. "Yeah?"

Michael hesitated, which is... Not something he usually does. "Since we're like... Dating and all," he doesn't seem to notice the sheepish grin spreading across his face. It's adorable. "Don't we need like... Pet names for each other and stuff?"

Jeremy can't help but chuckle at least a little at that, which is why, that's the least. He ends up laughing his ass off; which, fortunately, Michael joins him in.

Calming down from his fit of laughter, Jeremy turns to face Michael, grinning. "I don't know, Mike, do we? And if so, what kind are you talking about?"

"Well, I don't know, Jer!" Michael blushes slightly as he throws his hands in the air for emphasis. "Like,  _babe_ or  _honey_ or something like that!"

"That seems... So not like us..." Jeremy's back to laughter, and thankfully Michael joins in, agreeing. "Okay, if we were to use nicknames or pet names for each other, let's be honest -- they would be nothing like that."

Michael's grin is wide, and he looks like he's on the verge of laughter again. "Pfft. Yeah. Your nickname would probably be fucktard or twinkie."

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Weed whacker." Jeremy scoffed in fake annoyance before giggling slightly.

"Shush, twinkie."

Jeremy shoved Michael's shoulder lightly before leaning into his side. "Oh, sorry, fucktard."

Michael chuckled slightly, then leaned back into Jeremy again. They fell into a moment of comfortable silence, when Michael had an idea. Corny, yes, but he thought Jeremy would enjoy it.

"Hey, Jere?" He nudged Jeremy's head slightly with his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Jeremy said, not looking up.

Michael smiled at the boy leaning against him, his boyfriend, whom he loved. "I love you." He felt incredibly anxious and worried immediately after saying it, but he had a feeling he knew Jeremy's answer.

Jeremy squeaked in surprise, looking up to meet Michael's eyes, his own quite wide. There was a moment where Michael doubted how much he knew about Jeremy, and was about to attempt to come up with an excuse, but was cut off. 

"I-I love you too." Jeremy grinned widely at Michael before initiating their sweetest kiss so far. It has so much more meaning to it, and it was amazing.

Michael pulled back, content that his plan was still for a go. "Okay, so, I love you. And you know pet names?"

Jeremy giggled, nodding.

"What about,  _Mahal_?"

Jeremy looked at him with a questioning gaze, but still an evident grin. "It means 'love' in Tagalog. 'Mahal kita' means 'I love you.'"

"Mahal? Mahal kita?" Jeremy tested it out. It sounded kind of funky due to his lack of accent, but he grinned nonetheless. "I like it."

Michael grinned at Jeremy, and Jeremy grinned back. "Mahal na mahal Kita, Jere." Michael said once more before connecting their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew that was short and sweet now wasn't it?


End file.
